the legend of the makigan
by makiganuser1
Summary: gekkie is a decedent of the uchiha and uzimaki who has a fraternal twin tokaru after his village is distroyed he moves in with his sister kushina in the hidden leaf after his brother inherits the sharringan he grows hateful towards his brother
1. Chapter 1

prologe

gekkie and tokaru are both twins there are on a team with one other amorei tensi. there sensei was killed shortly after they became genin about a year ago they were given the uchiha name at birth by there father who they dont even know who he is but have the same mother as there sister kushina. yes narutos mother at this point kushina has just been premoted to jounin level which is why she returned to her village to celebrate with her brother and minito is an anbu captain. about a year after gekkie and tokaru are born there father could tell that they would never inherit the sharringan and disownes them but tokaru is sure he will inherit his blood right while gekkie could care less both brothers are cheerful and upbeat gekkie can be a total dick sometimes while tokaru is just plain cocky.


	2. get out of dodge

chapter 1 get out of dodge

_It was a cold and rainey night and not many of us are left. We've sent word for reinforcements but still no one from the hidden leaf has come. you would figure since my twin brother and i are of uchiha blood our birth father would at least dispatch the hidden leaf police _

_force to save his sons. if only he aknowlegded our existence. _

''gekkie a group of anbu black ops just arived the battle continuing'' my sister kushina said.

''its about damn time about damn time i need to speak with there captain a.s.a.p. Amorai stay her and protect my sister and the other villagers''.

''Got it".

"tokaru your with me''.

_tokaru is my twin he longs to be a part of the uchiha even though i think there all trash. and so this is the last of the shinobi in_

_my village and there were only two of them who were running the whole the whole thing with about 50 or so guns for hire. all but_

_a few henchmen have been taken out but no one has been able to lay a hand on those two bastards. where the hell did they come from and whats with those black clokes with the red clouds. i could have swore the one_

_in the mask had the sharringan but that couldnt be what do they want what are they looking for?_

''Who are you'' the anbu captian asked.

''I'm gekkie uchiha. along with me and my brother there are a few more villigers and my other team mate were all thats left sir we need to get every one the fuck out of dodge now!''

we made it back and got the survivors out of the village but we were suddenly cut off.

''why hello there youve been giving me quite some trouble the past few day ecpecially for a genin.''

it was one of the hired guns i fought earlier. ''your pretty cocky for anouncing yourself like this.''

''well he should be im here to back him up'' came a voice stepping out of the shadows.

damn it its one of the ring leader what the hell are we gonna do now.

''stand back'' said the anbu captain ''we'll handle this.''

''you can try to handle the big guy if you want but me and gekkie have a score to settle with this hired gun of his.'' tokaru said

''you bet i replied.''

''you two little shits barely escaped with your lives last time what makes you think you got a shot.''

''there is a reason i picked this route of escape. we are right in the middle of me and my brothers trianing grounds, in other words a trap.''


	3. now its my turn

chapter 2 now it my turn

well this just got interesting i ill tell you what ill make you a deal said the man in the black cloak

we dont make deals with trash like you i said

oh really not even if its for your life ans the lives of your friends

_damnit hes right there is no way we can take this guy on so if this is the way around it then we have no ther chioce even not even the anbu black ops don't stand a chance_

gekkie who is this the anbu captain asked

who rude of the cloaked man said allow me to introduce myself my name is kakuzu

kakuzu huh well then fine name your terms

its simple little one if you 2 manage to kill my associate here i let you all go if he kills you all your friends are dead.

suddenly the anbu captain appeared behind kakuzu and what makes you think you can pull that off

well well if it isn't the yellow flash if herd a great deal about you and to awnser your question

SNAP the yellow flash was instantly wraped in kakuzus tentacles the yellow flash wasnt going anywhere

so little one are you going to exept my offer

''you fucking bastard'', gekkie drew out a kunai and threw at my apponant and he dodged to the left right into tokarus fist gekkie ran up behind him grabbing his arm but the ninja spun around and sliced into gekkies chest with a kunai of his own tokaru trying to make use of my distraction tried to kick him but it was wasted effort the ninja had disappeared into the night

gekkie tokaru let me help you kushina yelled

ah ah ah thats not part of the deal

i dont give a shit about your fucking deal what reason do you think you are attacking my village killing all those innocent people you dirty low life ill never forgive you for this

kushina shut up...3. 2. 1.

KABOOM, BANG!

well cant say you didnt warn him. shall we go retrieve our prize gekkei tokaru said

well i supose so

on there way towards the blast about 20 yards out something catches gekkies eye oh shit BOOM! a paper bomb blew and gekkie took most of the force hurdling him into the trunk of a tree and he fell 40 feet to the ground. tokaru quikly jumped down to check on his brother gekkie are you ok

STUPID FUCKING QUESTION!

yeah your ok

hahahaha stupid little genin traps are for kids the ninja taunted you should give away your only advatage for the fight begins i knew if i sprung one of your traps you'd come running and not even bother to look for any traps of my own you guys made it way to easy

gekkie can you move

heres an idea ask a question without an obviuos answer

tokaru heart heart starts pounding at an intense rate _what the hell am i gonna do there no way i can beat him...no i can't loose to this peace of shit everyone is counting on me _he closes his eyes faces gekkie and opens them dont worry ive got this

_holy shit _gekkie thought _it cant be its impossible!_


	4. the new sharringan warrior

chapter 3 the new sharringan warrior

_I cant believe this its impossible our father could to early in our lives that we would never inherit our bloodright when when the hell did he access the power of the sharringan. _gekkie sat there grinding his teeth at the meer thought that his bother would now and forever be one step ahead of him.

hmmm it seems you really are an uchiha after all, how intristing i guess i can't afford to toy around with you anymore. he quikly displayed a series of hand signs. earth style mudwave jutsu. a wave of mud formed and started chasing after tokaru but he was easily avoiding it.

_I can see where his chakra is focused and avoid his attack before he stikes_ tokaru thought _so this is what the sharringan feels like. i love it._

while gekkie was easily dodging his opponent attack hes started to form hand signs, fire style dragon breath jutsu. tokaru launched a continues stream of fire that the hired gun was now forced to run from when the flame disappeared, so was the ninja. ha burned his ass into nothing.

''don't get to cocky you little shit i'm still here.'' the ninja appeared on the branch of a tree with burn marks on his face and left shoulder. ''i'll admit your not bad for a genin hell you might even be a match for a few chunin ive come across, earth style mudwave jutsu.'' a wall of mud rose up surrounding gekkie.

gekkie no! tokaru ran towards his brother not noticing the ninja advancing towards him. tokaru took a knife to his right side just blow his rib cage and a kick to the chest sent him flying.

checkmate i win

back at the others position kushina had tried to make a move distracting kakuzu with shadow clones while she tried to cut the anbu captain loose. kakuzu easily destroyed her shadow clones and restrained her.

''fuck you. you coward what makes you think you can get away with this.''

''simple i wiped out half you village by myself so whats makes you think i can't''

''what do you want why have you done all this why the village hidden in the whirlpool tides.''

me and my associate are looking for something with in the uzumaki clan unfortunately its no longer here.''

''and what would that be exactly.''

''the 9 tailed fox.''

kushinas eyes widened she now realized that he had no clue that she was the 9 tails or even an uzumaki for that matter. ''the nine tails was sealed in one of the clans elders who died long ago along with the demon fox your looking for.''

''I see''

back at gekkie and tokarus position, ''so any last word before i head off to kill all your friend.''

''yeah'' gekkie replied. the sound of thunder pound behind the rouge ninja and gekkie poofed into a log. ''checkmate you loose.''


	5. The thunder bone cannon

chapter 4 the thunder bone cannon

''wind style: thunder bone cannon'' gekkie throwing a force of chakra and and compressed air from his arm instantly killing the rouge ninja.

''It's over'' gekkie said as he fell to the ground. tokaru took the knife out of his side wrapped his wound and slowly made his way over to his brothers side.

''So he finally perfected that jutsu. I thought he would never get right. Son of bitch broke his in three places ounce trying to get right'' tokaru said to himself. ''Hey.'' tokaru slaps gekkie on the face a couple times. ''Wake up you wuss.'' gekkie opens his eyes. "okay we saved our asses ready to go save every one else.''

"there's no need minato already took care of it.''

''Yeah that's probably true but we still need to get back I'm kinda bleeding to death if you hadn't noticed.''

"Your point?''

"Damn it gekkie why do always half to be such an ass!''

back at the others location

''That bang'' kushina muttered. "There's now way that jutsu is ready to be used in battle".

''well the battle is of i guess there's no point in being retrained any longer'' the anbu captain stated. in an instant he was out of that web of tentacles and standing before kakuzu.

''hmm why keep yourself restrained when you could get free at anytime.'' kakuzu asked

''i would have but i first asked my self two questions do i have the ability to take you down. the answer yes. the next question can i do that and keep everyone alive while fighting you, no. so i figure relying on those boys was my best bet for the time being so now i'm just making sure you up hold your end of the deal when they return.''

''very good that was a smart decision but don't you mean if they return.''

''like it said when they return. he relied in a stern voice.''

''well if that's the case i wouldn't worry i am after all a man of my word.''

a moment later gekkie and tokaru appear from the bushes.

''piece of cake that guy didn't have shit on us'' tokaru said with smile.

with that kushina was released and kakuzu was gone.

''gee he sure took off in a hurry'' gekkie stuttered.

both tokaru and gekkie slam to the ground. the medical anbu darted to gekkie and tokaru started healing him right away. ''whats there condition'' minato asked.

''gekkie has a cut across his chest not to deep and it looks like he was just in range of a paper bomb when it went off'' the medical ninja replied. ''tokaru has suffered blood loss from his stab wound i need to stitch it up now.'' so the doc got to work stitching tokarus wound and then began work on gekkie easily healing all the cuts on his body with his chakra and found evidence of tissue and muscle damage as well as two broken ribs. they finally awoke a couple hours later.

''glad to see you two are still with us'' minato said.

''ill bet you are after all i did save your ass'' gekkie replied with a smart ass tone.

''gekkie what the hell were you thinking using that jutsu you know damn well it wasnt ready for battle'' kushina yelled.

''oh thats right bitch at for using the jutsu that saved our lives'' again gekkie being a smart ass.

''by the gekkie how did you survive that paper bomb you were like two feet away it should have blown you to bits'' tokaru asked.

hmm, i simply focused my chakra to the front of my skin on my body then push it out as it went boom. now i have a question for you how long have you been able to use the sharringan.''

every one stared at tokaru with shock and amazement every but kushina amorie and minato had no clue that they were even uchiha.

''lets see umm, hey minato how long were we passed out.''

''umm about three hours why?'' he asked

''ok about three and a half hours.''

gekkie suddenly gets an angry face grinding and showing his teeth. he was furious not out of jealousy but he knew they would except him now and he would become what he hated the most. gekkie already saw him that way now that he attained those accursed eyes.

''hey gekkie what was that jutsu kushina was talking about'' amorei asked

''my thunder bone cannon which is finally complete. its a very powerful jutsu i invented. i first begin by filling my shoulder with a large amount of chakra then i form the hand signs rabbit, snake, boar, and dog. compressing a large amount of compressed air then i release it by pushing the chakra built in my shoulder through my arm. thus creating the sound of thunder releasing a large wave of air and chakra. when the jutsu makes contact it literally shatters every bone in you body killing you instantly.'' gekkie explained.

''wow what possessed you to make a jutsu like that.''

''hmm'' he replied with a smirk on his face. ''when minato first showed me his ressengan he invented he said one day he might teach it to me so made him a bet. he said it took him three years to perfect so i bet him 100 yen i could make something more powerful in a year. oh be the way'' gekkie said to the anbu captain. ''you oh me 100 yen.''

''well i guess i do'' minato replied.


	6. our new home

chapter 4 our new home

The remaining survivours began there journey to the to the leaf witch would now be there new home. Tokaru was excited and planned on heading to the uchiha shrine as soon as he got to the village. while gekkie, amorei, and kushina were more or less mourning the loss of there clansmen, and village. while gekkie tried to talk to amorei to see if she was coping ok she seemed more focused on tokaru.

"hey amorei you know if you want to talk i'm here for you" gekkie said.

"i know gekkie you always are at times in can be rather annoying" she replied.

"well excuse me for caring."

"gekkie are you sure your not the one who wants to talk. i know your ass hole attitude is always a smoke screen for something else."

"hmm, he smirked i don't know what your talking about."

"look i know how you feel about me and you know its never gonna happen."

"oh so suddenly you can see the future huh, its unwritten you never know what could happen."

"trust me i know. beside you know i love someone else" she said as she looked at tokaru with a gleem in her eye. gekkie just gave her a cold shoulder and slowed his pace and fell back with minato and kushina. minato had already dispatched his team back to the village so he had taken of his mask now revealing his face.

"hmm, women" he snarled. "you know what saying minato."

"gekkie you realize i'm standing right here dont make me half to kick you little uchiha ass" kushina said angrily.

"and that sir is why i currently have no comment" minato slipped in.

"oh and what is that supposed to mean huh minato jese you men are all the same"

mean while amorei tried to get in brownie points with tokaru. "so tokaru its great that you inherited your sharringan i almost cant believe it."

"i know it pretty bad ass isn't" it he reply's.

"so you wanna do something after we get to the leaf to celebrate."

"nope as soon as i get to the village i'm heading straight for the uchiha shrine."

"why is that is so you can become another uchiha swine like the rest of them" gekkie announced with anger.

"gekkie come on don't be jealous i'm sure you'll inherit it to very soon" his brother responded.

"tsh, i hope i never do"

"oh look were here" minato said in hopes of lightening the mood but failed horribly. everyone from that point split up. tokaru headed towards the uchiha shrine as he said he would minato and kushina went home. while gekkie and amorei went to the hokage tower.

as gekkie and amorei walk through the door of the hokages office there was a jonin in there with he had silver hair in a pony tail and the standard leaf shinobi attire. "well what do know" gekkie said "if it isn't the white fang of the leaf."

"it seems my reputation proceeds me" he replied with a smile on his face, "but you can just call me sakumo."

"gekkie uchiha, amorei tensi" the hokage said grabbing there attention. "i'm up to date on your current situation and i'm very sorry for your loss and i'm doing everything i can bring these criminals to justice. but for now since you two and tokaru are only genin i need to assign you three to a jonin. that's sakumo is here he will supervise your training and prepare you for the up coming chunin exams."

"yes sir" they both replied.

"good umm, where is tokaru bye the way" the old man wondered aloud.

"he went to the uchiha shrine sir he believes that his clan will now except him now that he has the sharringan" gekkie responded.

"hmmm, looking for your birth father no doubt."

"possibly but he won't get far with that all we know about him is that he is an uchiha.''

"well as a matter of fact i know exactly who he is. his name is sakaru, but any way i'll let you two get better acquainted with sakumo here."

"well for now i have more pressing matters to attend to so how about the three of you meet for lunch" said

"sounds good to us" gekkie replied. in a puff of white smoke the legendary white fang of the leaf was gone and amorei and gekkie went to find tokaru and grab something to eat while dining a misterious figure walked in and aprouched there table."

"why hello there you must be the three survivors" the man said. he had long black as night hair with pale skin, yellow eyes and dressed in leaf ninja atire.

"and you are" gekkie asked.

"hmm, my name is orochimaru."


	7. new friends new rivals

**gekkie uchiha **description he has one blue eye on the left and his right eye is green he has the same cat whiskers as naruto with big spiky black hair tilted kind of like kakashis but he has more hair on the sides. he wheres a black v-neck t-shirt the the uzumaki simble on the back with a long sleeve mesh shirt underneath with black pants and black sandles

personality: an ass hole he has his nice and funny moments

age:12

favorite food: sushi

jutsu: clone jutsu, transformation jutsu, fire bomb jutsu, and the thunderbonecannon

fears: snakes

family: uzumaki and uchiha clans pretty much

rank:genin

chakra nature: fire,wind

**chapter 6 new friends and new rivals**

''Orochimaru huh, your one of the three legendary senin along with master jiriah aren't you'' gekkie asked.

''Why yes indeed'', orochimaru replys, ''you three must be the survivors of the whirlpool such a shame what happened. So tell do you two boys really claim to be uchiha?

''We dont claim a damn thing we are uchiha'' tokaru said as he reveled his sharringan.

Orochimaru looked at tokaru in shock then gave him a creepy smile. Tokaru smiled back and said "you know your kinda weird and how are you so white you really need some sun like terribly bad. Do you have skin cancer or get intamint with a women and find out she had a bit more under the hood than you thought and it scared you or was it the first time you one and you turned pail from shock because you were expecting more junk like yours or do you have junk at all?"

orochimaru slammed his fist on the table. "listen you little punk just because you've taken refuge in my village doesn't mean i won't rip that smart mouth right off your face." tokaru instantly started to tremble with fear.

"HAHA!" gekkie laughed. "Don't be so scared tokaru he's only the demon snake of the leaf. Tokaru does have a bit of a point though orochimaru you are a bit off but i like you, your interesting. However your sort of intruding so if you don't mind."

"No it's quit alright i'm sure you three must have a lot to talk about. i'll catch up with you later gekkie.'' orochimaru then proceeded across the room and sat down next to a shinobi with black hair and a scar in the shape of an x on his chin.

''well on a less creepy note tokaru we went to see the hokage and he assigned us a sensei'' amorie said. ''we will be meeting him here tomorrow. his name sakumo hatake.''

''on top of that i also found out who are father is.'' gekkie stated

''yeah well i'll do you one better than that i met him'' tokaru replied. ''in fact he invited us to come live with is what i plan to do you wanna come with.

''well good for you meet us back here at noon tomorrow'' gekkie replied ignoring tokarus offer. gekkie and amorei left to kushinas for the night while tokaru headed toward his fathers home.

the next day gekkie was walking down the street killing time before meeting up with sakumo. suddenly another shinobi in goggles runs into him and knocks the both of them over. "what the hell is your problem are blind" gekkie yelled!

"No i just got something in my eye and i'm late" the shinobi said.

''wait a minute those goggles and lame excuses your obito uchiha''

''and you are?''

''my name is gekkie i've heard plenty about you from minato''

''your one of the whirlpool surviviors i met your brother tokaru last night aren't you two twins you guys don't look like it.''

''thats because we're fraternal not identical you dumbass''

''oh makes sense''

''your not the typical uchiha are you?''

''not really most of us are able to use the sharringan i still can't''

''don't sweat it i'll never gain its power and nor do i want it''

''why not?''

''i have my reasons but any way aren't you late for something''

''damn your right, later!''

''bakka.'' noon came around and everyone met up at the bbq place except for sakumo. ''where is he. he said noon'' amorei stated. they walked through the entrance of the biulding and when they did everything around sudden changed into an open feild surrounded by trees. in the center of the feild there was a monument where sakumo was sitting.

''you know you could have just told us to meet you at the training grounds we have been to the leaf before we know where shit is'' tokaru stated.

''so why are we here'' gekkie said

''im going to take each one of you on one at a time so i can test you skills then all together to test your teamwork'' sakumo replied

''well we might be a little rusty with the team work'' gekkie said

''why is that'' sakumo asked

''you see tokaru and i have great team work but we have never exactly been on a mission with amorei yet. in fact she hasn't faced battle yet at all.''

''well then i guess your up then amorei''

''if you insist'' she replied in a splash amorei disappeared she was gone.

_A water clone_ sakumo thought as he pulled out his chakra blade. _Such a high level jutsu for her age i have a feeling she will be full of surprizes_. everyone noticed thunder clouds were quickly moving in. then amorei appeared across the field, she was from hand signs at a continuous rate the clouds grew bigger and drops of water came from the ground and began to hover in the air.

''ninja art lightning rain'' amorei shouted and lightning struck from the clouds and split into the drops of water bouncing from drop to drop. the lightning stuck at sakumo but he easily deflected it with his sword and deflected the lightning towards amorei she dodged it and surrounded sakumo with water and he was instantly lit up with lightning. in a flash the lightning turned white. in a bang the water dispersed and her jutsu was canceled leaving the white fang in a glow of white lightning. it made a distinct sound of chirping birds and fire crackers.

the lightning faded. ''The match is over ive seen enough. That's a very interesting jutsu of yours amorei it almost make me wonder is tensi your real name?''

''No.'' she reply's ''my real name is amorie kiamaka.''

''what thats impossible the kiamaka clan was anihlated over twenty years ago.'' tokaru said

''by the kaguya if i'm not mistaken'' gekkie added

''yes thats right my parents ecaped the sluaghter and changed our name i don't really care to talk about it further.''

''amorei your jutsu, do not use it in battle until you have mastered it. although you have perfect control of the water your lightning is a loose cannon you could kill everyone around you if you can not control it'' sakumo explained.

''yes sir'' she replied

''I guess that's why you didn't help with those two at our village you would have just made things worse.'' gekkie stated ''so tell me how does your jutsu work.''

''ooo! let me explain it i saw it all with my sharringan.''

''Go fuck your self tokaru!'' gekkie shouted

''I use my chakra to draw water from the ground and the change the atmospheric pressure creating the lightning clouds i use the water drop to maintain and enhance the lightnings power. the lightning is attracted to ones chakra i can not yet control where it strikes which is why its dangerous. but ounce i master it i can hit multiple targets all at ounce.''

''that's incredible all this time and it turns out your the most powerful member of our team'' gekkie said.

amorei smiles but with a sad expression.


End file.
